


third man in

by marmolita



Category: Coach's Challenge - Avon Gale, Scoring Chances Series - Avon Gale
Genre: Casual Sex, Coach/Player Relationship, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, No Strings Attached, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, it's the off-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Xavier decides to embrace being out and try out a local gay bar, Contacts.  He doesn't expect the offer he gets from Cally and North when he runs into them there.





	third man in

**Author's Note:**

> Yesssssss, I get to start a fandom tag!
> 
> If you have not read Avon Gale's Scoring Chances series, I highly recommend it! This fic specifically takes place after [Coach's Challenge](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07XC3BMQC/ref=cm_sw_em_r_mt_dp_U_mFqDDbZNK2AE9), which is standalone if you want to start with it instead of at the beginning of the series. In any case, if you haven't read the book, all you really need to know to read this fic is that Troy Callahan ("Cally") is the head coach of a minor league hockey team, Xavier Matthews is the team captain who used to have a thing with Isaac Drake, the goalie for their rival team, and Shane North used to be Xavier's teammate and is now the assistant coach, and is also Cally's boyfriend. You probably don't even need to know that since I think it's pretty clear from the fic itself, but I suspect that most people who open this fic up are people who follow me for other fandoms and are curious so I thought I'd give some context!
> 
> WARNINGS: It's a dude having sex with his professional sports coaches. It doesn't go hard on coach/player kink or anything, but if that makes you uncomfortable, you should probably skip it!

A couple of weeks after the Umbrella Center opened, well into the off-season, Xavier decided it was time to try being out. Or, at least, a little more out than he already was. He hadn't changed his routine since and was still acting like he was in the closet, and maybe it was time to do something about that.

That was why he was taking a deep breath and pushing open the door to Contacts. Going to a gay bar shouldn't have been that big a deal, not when the whole team knew he was gay and so did most of the town, but somehow it still left him with butterflies in his stomach. The bar was dim inside, the music throbbing, and there were a lot of people there -- men with men, women with women, groups laughing and drinking together. Squaring his shoulders like he was stepping onto the ice for a game, Xavier made his way to the edge of the bar.

"Hey, Matthews," a voice greeted him before he managed to catch the bartender's attention. He thought he might have a heart attack from nerves at being recognized, but when he turned around he met the eyes of his former teammate and new coach, Shane North.

Xavier heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey, North. Uh, Coach North."

North grinned at him and flagged down the bartender to order their drinks. It wasn't River anymore; Xavier had never been to Contacts before but he knew River from the Umbrella Center, and River had talked about it enough that Xavier knew he'd been a fixture in the bar. The new bartender was an imposingly tall woman with a buzz cut and muscular, tattooed arms, who greeted them with a cheerful smile and a surprisingly thick Southern accent, and poured a perfect pint with the head just frothing over the rim.

"Cally's over at our usual table," North said when their drinks had arrived. "Want to come sit with us, or are you here looking for other company?"

"I'm not interrupting date night?"

"Nah, we just get bored of being home all the time. We can even try not to talk about hockey if you want, though that's kind of difficult with us."

Maybe Xavier had been thinking about meeting people here, kind of, but his relief at finding people he knew was greater than his desire to get laid. And if he was being honest, the idea of meeting people at a bar and dating them was kind of intimidating. What if nobody wanted to talk to him? What if they did, and they were disappointed? Xavier knew he had to get over his fears if he wanted to get into the dating scene, but for now just getting his foot in the door of the bar was a big enough step.

Seeing the his coaches together outside of hockey was getting less and less weird. They'd celebrated with the team after the last few games of the season, and they weren't at all shy about how into each other they were. North slid into the booth next to Cally and handed him his beer, leaving the other side open for Xavier.

"So, first time here or you come here often?" Cally asked. "I've never seen you here before."

"Um. First time," Xavier said, taking probably too big a sip of his beer.

"We come all the time," North said. "It's pretty chill, even though it's weird not having River here anymore."

"He still comes in, just as a patron instead of the bartender," Cally said, his arm brushing against North's.

"I thought it might be good to, you know. Check out the local gay bars, now that I'm not in the closet," Xavier confessed.

"Well you'll definitely be a big hit here," North said, raising his glass to him. "Not many hockey players who look like underwear models come in."

Xavier felt himself blushing, even though it was hardly the first time someone had told him he was attractive. "I don't know about that. Maybe not a lot of hockey players at least."

"There's about five guys checking you out right now," Cally observed. "Don't know if I like the look of a couple of them, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Xavier took a look over his shoulder, and a guy at the end of the bar gave him a nod. Blushing harder, he turned back to his drink. "I don't-- I mean, I've never picked up a guy at a bar before. Since I got out of school I've always just used Grindr, except for that thing with Drake."

"You ever figure out whether Evan is bi?" North asked.

Xavier shook his head. "Nah, and since he's got a girlfriend it doesn't matter. Can we talk about something other than my sad as hell love life?"

"How about the sad as hell season the Spitfires are gonna have once we're back on the ice?" Cally suggested. It turned out that if you got three hockey players together, there was no way they weren't going to talk about hockey.

***

Two hours later, Xavier slid into the driver's seat of his car. He pulled the door shut, then closed his eyes for a long moment and pulled out his phone.

_(Xavier) hey drake you got a second_

The reply came quickly, which was more of a relief than he'd expected.

_(Drake) yeah what's up X?_

_(Xavier) I gotta ask you something and I promise I have a reason and it's not what you think it is_

_(Drake) now I'm expecting the worst_   
_(Drake) shoot_

_(Xavier) have your ever had a threesome with your coaches?_

Xavier sat nervously watching the little dots indicating Drake typing appear and disappear, but when his phone finally buzzed, it was with an incoming call, not a text.

"What the fuck," Drake said when he answered the phone. "You think just because I have gay coaches I have sex with them?"

"I told you it's not what you think!" Xavier protested.

"Then what is it?"

Xavier sighed and fiddled with his keyring. "Coach North just invited me to come over and have sex with him and Coach Cally."

There was a long moment of silence, then Drake burst out, "Are you serious? You're fucking with me."

"No, I'm serious, and would you just answer my question already?"

There was a low murmur as Drake presumably exchanged a few words with his boyfriend, then he said, "Damn, X. No, I never had sex with my coaches. Coach Ashford is a hottie but Coach Samarin is like my dad, that would be weird, and besides, I've got Saint." Xavier isn't sure what he expected Drake to say. Of course fucking your coaches wasn't a normal thing to do. Hell, having coaches who were dating each other wasn't exactly the norm for the league either.

There was another murmur of Drake talking to St Savoy, then Drake asked, his tone serious, "Are they pressuring you to do it in exchange for some hockey thing?"

Xavier choked on a laugh and it ended up as a snort. "What? No! Jesus, Drake. They're not trying to take advantage of me, just my twelvepack abs. I made a pass at North earlier in the season, before he was my coach, so he knows I'm interested. And he made it really clear that this wasn't anything to do with hockey and they just wanted to mess around."

"Okay," Drake said, drawing out the vowel. "Why are you calling me about it? Do you want to have a threesome with them or not?"

Xavier sighed. He couldn't deny that the way North and Cally had looked at him when they extended the invitation got his pants tightening. "Yeah, I do, I just-- I've never had a threesome. What if-- what if I'm terrible and then it makes things weird."

"X, you're great in the sack," Drake said, and okay, maybe that made him feel a little better. "Just give them both blowjobs and they'll have a great time. But if you're nervous about it or you don't want to do it, then don't. A threesome isn't that different, and since they're a couple they probably already know what they want to do. I bet they've talked about it. I bet they fucked while talking about what they want to do with you."

The thought made Xavier run hot. "You think so?"

"Well if I was gonna break monogamy to invite another guy to bed I would sure as hell talk to my boyfriend about it first. No, Saint, I'm not saying we should have a threesome, this is just hypothetical," Drake said to his boyfriend. Xavier couldn't help laughing. "Sorry. North and Callahan are hot. If you want to fuck them and you're sure there's nothing sketchy going on then you should do it. If you don't want to or you're not sure, then don't."

"You make it sound simple," Xavier said, but then Drake made everything sound simple. Come out, or I'm not seeing you anymore -- the simple choice Drake had given him two years back that Xavier hadn't been able to make. Well, maybe it was time for him to start taking chances. "Okay. I'm gonna do it."

"Let me know how it goes," Drake said. "Make sure they appreciate all the work you put into those abs."

"Oh, I will. Thanks, Drake." Xavier hung up, took a deep breath, and started driving.

***

He was still nervous when he knocked on the front door of Cally's modest house, but when North opened it, he had a huge grin on his face, so Xavier figured maybe he'd chosen right after all. North also had messy hair and swollen lips, so clearly they hadn't been waiting for him to get started.

"Come on in," North said, stepping back to make room. Xavier looked around as North led him through the house, but he didn't get to see much of it since they went straight to the bedroom.

"How come your dining table is upstairs?" he asked as he followed North -- Shane, if he was going to fuck him he should call him Shane -- through the house.

"See, Troy? I told you it was weird," Shane called out. "Come on, bedroom's in here. Three people is too many for the couch."

"Do you guys do this often? Have other people over, I mean."

"Nope," Cally said. He was sitting on the back of the bed, already shirtless and in just his jeans, and damn, Xavier figured he had to keep in shape but the sight was going straight to his dick in a way he hoped wouldn't give him a boner every time he saw Cally in the locker room next season. "But you're hot, and you look like you could stand to blow off some steam, and we both want to get our hands on your abs."

Shane stepped closer to him and set his hands on Xavier's waist. "You can say no anytime," he said, then leaned in and kissed him. Shane kissed like he played hockey, all aggressive intent, and Xavier maybe hadn't realized exactly how long it had been since he got laid because blood rushed south so fast he was lightheaded.

"Yeah, no, I'm not going to say no," he breathed against Shane's lips. His eyes flickered over to where Cally was laying on the bed.

"Don't mind me," Cally said, sliding a hand down to rub himself through his jeans. "I'm just enjoying the show. You should suck his dick, Shane, I bet he'll like that smart mouth of yours."

"Maybe not everyone goes from kissing to blow jobs in ten seconds," Shane said, kissing Xavier again. "Xavier's not us."

"Did you really fuck in Cally's office when it didn't have a door?" Xavier asked when he could breathe again. The first time he'd heard that rumor he'd ended up thinking about it for a solid two days until he finally gave up and jerked off imagining himself being bent over that damn desk where anyone could hear.

"Who told you that?" Cally growled, and damn, Xavier had heard that growl before but it was usually yelling things at him on the ice, not sounding like he wanted to eat him alive.

"It's just a rumor," Xavier said, getting bold enough to put his hands on Shane's waist and slide them up under his shirt.

Shane pulled off his shirt, then started kissing Xavier's neck. "It's not just a rumor," he said. "He fucked me so hard the desk slid across the floor. After a game."

"Fuck, how did you two not get fired?" Xavier gasped. He'd seen Shane naked in the locker room before, and admired his physique, but getting to put his hands on him felt better than he expected.

"Guess we were lucky," Cally said. "And before you worry about it, it's the off season. We're not your coaches right now. Shane, for god's sake, quit screwing around and suck his dick already."

Xavier could only laugh as Shane fell to his knees. He pushed Xavier's shirt out of the way, then leaned in to mouth along the abs Xavier worked so hard for. Since he was already grabbing the hem of his shirt to keep it where Shane put it, Xavier pulled it up and tossed it over his head instead.

"Your abs are seriously amazing," Shane said, his tongue tracing the dips between his muscles.

"Pilates and clean eating," Xavier said, digging his fingers into Shane's hair. He raised his eyebrows at Cally and asked, "Are you really just going to watch? I heard you two fucking once and I want to know what kind of dick had Shane making so much noise."

Cally laughed, a low, throaty rumble, and said, "Don't worry, we'll get there. Do you want me to fuck you? Or would you rather it be Shane? Or do you want to fuck one of us?"

"Jesus," Xavier muttered, his cock uncomfortably hard in his jeans. "You're the fucking coach, you decide."

It wasn't like he could think anyway, not once Shane had his hands on his fly and was getting his pants open. "You can fuck my mouth if you want," Shane said, as if Xavier wasn't turned on enough already, then pulled out his cock and swallowed it down.

Xavier moaned more loudly than he intended to. "Yeah," Cally said, "take it deep, Shane. You look so good on your knees like that." Cally had his pants open now and his dick out and was stroking himself slowly.

"I-- can go twice," Xavier gasped, because there was no way he could withstand Cally's dirty talk and Shane's dirty mouth at the same time. He could feel Shane smiling around his cock as he started to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

"Good," Cally said roughly, "I knew you had stamina. Go on, come in his mouth, then he can fuck you while you suck me off. You can fuck his face harder. He likes it, don't you North?"

Shane moaned around Xavier's cock, and he wasn't sure whether it was that or the fact that Cally called Shane by his last name like they were on the ice that did it but he twisted his fingers in Shane's hair to hold him steady and went for it, fucking his face while Shane's tongue did incredible things to his cock. If Cally hadn't been so into it he would have been embarrassed by how little time it took before he was drawing in a sharp breath and coming in Shane's mouth, holding him down on his cock as he pumped it out inside him.

"Fuck," Xavier said when he pulled back, his knees weak from the force of it. "Jesus, fuck, is this what you were doing that night in your apartment?"

Shane wiped his mouth and shot him a grin. "Yeah. But he was sucking me off at the same time."

"Fuck," Xavier repeated. He sat down hard on the edge of the bed, and as Shane got back to his feet, Cally crawled across the bed toward him.

"Good show, Matthews," he said, just like he would have if Xavier had done a good job on the ice. He put his hands on Xavier's shoulders and pushed him down to the bed, and Xavier went easily, still trying to catch his breath.

"You can call me Xavier." It seemed silly to say, but Cally leaned in and kissed him and honestly it didn't matter that much what Cally wanted to call him. He kissed like Shane did, hard and intense and with no room for argument. It felt amazing.

"He likes it when I call him 'Coach' in bed," Shane said, amused, as he helped pull Xavier's pants and underwear all the way off. "I like it when he uses my last name too. But I get that that might be weird for you so we can knock it off if you want."

Was it weird? It was probably weird. "It's fine," Xavier said when Cally stopped kissing his lips and moved down to nip at his collarbones.

"Troy, get the fuck out of the way so Xavier can get all the way onto the bed," Shane said as he kicked off his own pants. If Cally wanted to call him "Matthews" and liked being called "Coach," Xavier figured that he wouldn't mind if he called him "Cally" instead of "Troy." Even though they were fucking, it somehow felt like a step too far to use his coach's first name.

Cally glared at Shane but he moved out of the way, and Xavier scooted up the bed to make room for all of them. Cally was on him again as soon as he did, hands raking over his chest and belly. "Christ, you're fucking gorgeous," he said as his fingers traced the edges of his muscles. "You ever give up hockey you could have a career in modeling."

Xavier laughed. "Too bad nobody knows what I look like under all the padding and the helmet."

"Their loss," Shane said, grabbing Cally by the shoulder and flipping him over onto his back. Shane straddled Cally's hips and leaned down to kiss him, and Xavier got a front row view of the way they meshed together so easily, and how they kissed the same way they argued during practice. "Get your damn pants off," Shane grumbled, shoving at Cally's pants, and Xavier couldn't help laughing.

"You guys are something else, you know that?"

"Yeah, well. It works for us, what can I say?" Shane said while Cally finished stripping and got a bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer. "Do you like Coach's plan or should we come up with something else?"

"I think I'm gonna like anything y'all want to do," Xavier said. "But you might need to take it kind of slow to get started. I, uh. Haven't done this in a while." Not since his thing with Drake, anyway. He'd had a couple of Grindr hookups, but those were just hands and mouths and nothing near as personal as getting fucked. God, had it really been that long? He had his own fingers, but he'd never felt comfortable enough to buy himself any toys. His cheeks heated up just at the thought of it.

"Hey, no problem," Shane said. "How do you like it?"

Xavier bit his lip, a little embarrassed, then turned over and got on his hands and knees. "Like this," he said, spreading his legs.

Cally whistled at him and dragged a hand down Xavier's side, from his shoulder down to his ass. "Nice. I like it that way, too."

"You ever been rimmed?" Shane asked, his eyes hot when they met Xavier's. "I mean. Not saying we need to do that right now, but I just thought, your ass looks good enough to eat, so."

Xavier let out a sharp laugh. God, what would his parents think of that? It was definitely not the time to be thinking about his parents, though. "No, I haven't," he said. "I don't-- I don't know if I want to."

"Okay," Shane said easily enough, slicking up his fingers. "Well if you ever do, I bet you're gonna love it." Xavier shivered as Shane's finger dipped between his cheeks and rubbed over his hole. His cock was still soft, but it was making a valiant effort to get hard again. He may not have gotten fucked since Drake, but he sure remembered what it was like. When Shane slid his finger inside it was all he could do not to moan, and he didn't quite stop himself from pushing back against him. "Damn, you _are_ tight," Shane said, starting to work him open.

"Bet he'll feel great around your cock," Cally said, moving behind Shane to kiss his neck and fondle him while he worked. Xavier could see half of what was going on over his shoulder, but once Shane added a second finger and brushed them over his prostate, he let out a shivery moan and dropped his head down, eyes falling closed as he rocked back into the touch. Now his cock was _definitely_ starting to get hard again.

"Doing okay?" Cally asked when the wet sounds of him and Shane kissing stopped.

"Yeah, I can-- I can take more," Xavier panted, his whole body flushed with arousal. Cally slid around in front of him, and Xavier was suddenly face to face with his coach's dick, and that was both bizarre and hot in a way he didn't want to even start to unpack. Instead, he just opened his mouth and leaned forward, letting Cally take the lead and feed him his cock while Shane added another finger.

Cally groaned as he slid his cock in deep, not quite deep enough for Xavier to choke on it but deep enough that he had to think about his breathing. "Shit, that's good, yeah, you look good taking my cock in your pretty mouth." Xavier thought he might actually die from Cally's dirty talk, which somehow managed to sound like a porn script but also got him so hot it was hard to think. He was absolutely going to have trouble not getting hard next time he got yelled at in practice.

"Fuck, yeah he does," Shane said, fucking Xavier with three fingers and driving him crazy with the way he kept teasing his prostate.

Xavier pulled back from Cally's cock long enough to say, "Come on, fuck me, I'm ready," tilting his hips back and spreading his legs a little wider to make sure that Shane knew just how ready he was.

"Jesus Christ," Shane muttered. "You want it slow or fast? Easy or hard?" He pulled his fingers out and Xavier shivered as he listened to the crinkling of the condom wrapper and snap of the cap on the bottle of lube.

When he felt the tip of Shane's cock pressing against his hole, he said, "Start off easy, but then give it to me hard." Cally put a hand in Xavier's hair and pulled him gently up, and just as Shane started to press inside, Cally put his cock back in Xavier's mouth, muffling his moan. It had been so long since he'd taken a cock in his ass, and it felt so goddamn good that having to focus on sucking cock was probably the only thing that kept him from coming as soon as Shane was inside him.

"You're so tight," Shane said as he started to move. Xavier pushed back into every slow thrust as the stretch became less overwhelming, and before long Shane was fucking him harder and faster. "Fuck, you really like this, don't you?" Xavier could only hum around Cally's cock in reply, because _yes_, he did love getting fucked, and he wanted _more_. But he also didn't want to disappoint his coach by giving him a subpar blowjob, which was making this difficult to handle.

Cally's hands moved from his head to rub over his back, just as Shane's were moving over his ass and around his hips, and Xavier jerked and cried out when Shane's hand brushed against his cock. "You think he'll last if you start jerking him off?" Cally asked Shane, and it was almost a relief for Xavier not to have to answer.

"With a reaction like that? I don't think so," Shane said. No, of course he wouldn't last, and he might get so distracted he'd bite Cally's dick off by accident. "Let me know when you're close and I'll do it then, yeah?"

"I like watching you fuck him," Cally said, still thrusting his hips in and out of Xavier's mouth. "You always look so good, Shane, and I don't get to watch as much when it's me you're fucking."

Shane laughed, but his fingers were still tight on Xavier's hip. "We could get a bigger mirror," he suggested breathlessly.

"Fuck, yeah, we should," Cally said. Xavier was half out of his mind with how good Shane's cock felt, but also, if Cally was still talking in complete sentences, he must not have been doing a good enough job sucking his cock. He redoubled his effort, getting his tongue involved, and was rewarded by Cally groaning, "Goddamn, Matthews, where were you hiding that tongue?" But after that it just turned into a lot of cursing, which was a good thing because Shane was pounding him at exactly the right angle and this blowjob was going to get a lot sloppier really fast.

When Cally said, "Gonna come," his voice rough and heavy, Xavier pulled off his cock and somehow managed to say, "Do it on my face," before he let himself start pushing back harder into Shane's thrusts.

Without having to worry about choking him on Cally's dick, Shane was free to fuck Xavier harder. He did exactly that, forcing an embarrassingly loud cry out of Xavier, who tried to brace himself enough to push back and meet Shane's hips with each thrust. "Yeah, God, harder, just like-- oh fuck," Xavier gasped as Cally jerked himself rapidly, one hand in Xavier's hair to hold his face tipped upward.

Cally's come hit his face at the same time as Shane's hand slipped around his hip to take hold of his cock, and Xavier was gone, only the barest stroke of Shane's hand giving him enough to push him over the edge. He shook through his climax, barely aware that Shane's hips were stuttering to a halt as well as he made a mess of their bed, his ears ringing and his vision nearly whiting out.

When Xavier's wits returned to him, he was lying on his back with Shane next to him, and Cally was wiping his face with a wet towel. "Jesus Christ," Xavier muttered, taking the towel from him to finish cleaning his face himself.

"Enjoy yourself?" Cally asked, giving him a cocky grin. It was the kind of grin that usually invited an insult, but instead, Xavier just grinned right back.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"Good," Shane said, slinging an arm around Xavier's waist. "I knew this was a good idea."

***

The next time Xavier went to Contacts, he saw Shane and Cally there again. Saluting them with his beer, he sat down at the bar next to a cute guy who'd smiled at him when he came in the door. Maybe this whole being out thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to misswonderheart, the best beta ever who helped me out without even having read these books!


End file.
